In a half-duplex radio communication system providing dispatch services to a number of conventional selective call radios (SCRs), generally referred to as “Walkie Talkies”, it is not apparent if a half-duplex voice or data message transmitted by a source SCR to one or more target SCRs has been received other than by receiving a voice or data response back from each of the target SCRs.
The embodiments of the invention presented below overcome this disadvantage in the prior art.